Accidentally in Love
by Sara1893
Summary: Why from the entire person in earth she, Karin Kurosaki, stuck in this difficult situation...HitsugayaxKarin
1. When it All Begin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Pairings:** Tōshirō Hitsugaya x Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

**Summary:** Why from the entire person in earth she, Karin Kurosaki, stuck in this difficult situation…

* * *

Accidentally in Love

_Kurosaki Family House Karakura Town (7 a.m.)- May 6_

OMG! This can't be happening. Why from the entire person in earth she, Karin Kurosaki, stuck in this difficult situation. For the first time in her life she was speechless. How could her father agree something as this very important decision in her life without asking her opinions first? Her opinions matters damn it!

Finally, after a century of quietness, she cleared her throat loudly (making Isshin jump slightly) and asked coldly, "What is his name? Tell me, dad"

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya, his name isTōshirō Hitsugaya" replied Isshin Kurosaki softly.

He knew he has no right to make any rush decision, especially this vital issue in his daughter life, but it had been decided since the moment she was born. The Hitsugaya family had chosen Karin over her fraternal twin, Yuzu. They believed they can strengthen the bond between the two families a.k.a Hitsugaya-Kurosaki. It's a common tradition between old families in business world.

She let out a few curses. She had no idea how her orange-haired brother survived this, especially when he was married to Rukia Kuchiki, a world class actress and a very fierce lady. She shuddered; her brother often came home during weekends with large nasty bruises yet her sister-in-law had acted like nothing was wrong. A world class actress, indeed.

Now, back to her current problem.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty four, two years older that you if I am correct"

She pursed her lips.

"I will be in my bedroom if you need me, dad" she pushed herself up from the cushion and ran to her room.

Isshin sighed.

* * *

**Note:** I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling errors.

Please review and I will continue.


	2. The wedding day

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Pairings: Tōshirō Hitsugaya x Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Summary: Why from the entire person in earth she, Karin Kurosaki, stuck in this difficult situation…

* * *

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 2

The wedding day

_Jun 1_

"I, Tōshirō Hitsugaya , take you Karin Kurosaki, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." said Toshiro unemotionally.

It was only his duty, he reminded himself, towards his family and he will make sure everything will go smoothly according to plan. There is no way he will fall in love with this woman. His heart will always remain with the one and only girl that he had truly loved since fifteen years ago until his last breath.

_I'm sorry. There is no place left for you. _

"I, Karin Kurosaki, take you Tōshirō Hitsugaya, to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

'_How ironic' _thought Karin and mentally snorted.

Totally bullshit.

* * *

_Earlier_…..

"_Karin wakes up!!" screamed Yuzu on top of her lungs. Karin muttered a few words, her eyes still closed. _

"_Karin!!! Come on, wake up!" again, the youngest Kurosaki screamed. _

_Karin moaned. "What do you want Yuzu, today is Sunday, for heaven's sake! Let me sleep a little bit longer. Now, shush!" _

"_No!! Today is your big day, Karin-chan!! You are getting married today!" _

"_Oh! Geez, tell me earlier" Karin turned the other way and continued her sweet slumber. Who cares about getting married? I mean, it's not like you getting married everyday, right? Anyway, it's Sunday. This Sunday is the day…_

"_Heck, it's today!!!"_

"_Anyway get up and be ready in thirty minutes! I will make sure your will look stunning just like Rukia during her wedding day!"_

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride"

"Huh! What!" 'This can't be happening! No way will I allow this bastar…what!'

For the first time, she looked up at her husband's face; she wished she could be anywhere but here.

Why?

Why on earth Tōshirō Hitsugaya has to be her husband?

The same old boy that she had hated three years ago.

She faints.

* * *

Note: I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling errors. Anyway, thanks for everyone who had reviewed my first chapter. Thank You!!!

Now, please review for this chapter and I will update as soon as I can!!!

REVIEW!!!


	3. Moving out from her heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Pairings: Tōshirō Hitsugaya x Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Summary: Why from the entire person in earth she, Karin Kurosaki, stuck in this difficult situation…

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 2

Moving out from her heart

_Flashback_.

_Karakura Park (4 p.m)_

_Fifteen years ago……_

"_Get lost! It's our time to play with the swing" shouted a short-haired girl, while trying her best to comfort her now crying little sister._

"_No way, we arrived here first loser!"_

"_Who did you call loser you…you chicken head!!!" she screamed again. _

"_Whatever. We gonna play until we get bored. Until then, shut your big mouth"_

_She tightened her fist. Dear Lord, she would love to knock some senses into someone today. A big bruise on the forehead will do. But, surely her father and brother would not be too please with it. She sighed. No fight, Rin, no matter how much you would love to do that right now. _

"_Get lost before I kick your ass again" her eyes widened immediately when she heard the familiar voice. _

_It was Shiro-chan!

* * *

_

"_Oh, it's good to see you again, Shiro-chan!" the girl said, grinning madly at the short boy who grimaced at the pet name. She knew the other__ hates that magic 'pet name' with passion._

"_Shut up! I had just saved your ass today and you should be very thankful to me now, you know" his eyes twitched slightly when his so called friend laughed softly before patting his head gently like a dog. _

"_Thank you so much for helping me just now, midget!" _

_She smiled, her deep dark eyes twinkling happily when she saw her short silver-haired friend frowning over her 'good dog' gesture. Everything is going to be all right, as long as he is here, beside her. That is what she thought, for the moment. _

_Suddenly he snaps from his sweet and personal world. He knows this news that he will tell her after this will wipe out her beautiful smile that he adore deeply._

"_Oi girl, I have something to tell you" He took a deep breath before continue his word. " My family and I will move to other place tomorrow"_

"………"

"_It__ just a joke __right Hitsugaya-san__?"_

"_Tell me Hitsugaya-san this is just one of your stupid joke" the black hair girl said with fear written on her face. Her tears already run free on her cheek. She expects for a chuckle or something that will prove that he just joking and god she pry to hear it. But she hears none. _

_For the first time in his life, he had failed. Fail to protect her beautiful smile.

* * *

_

Note: I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling errors. Anyway, thanks for everyone who had reviewed my story. Thank You!!!

Sorry for this short (and full with Tōshirō memories) chapter! (Bow) But believe me this black hair girl is really important for the upcoming chapter.

And of course feel free to correct my grammar and spelling errors and of course suggestion / comments is welcome. Please review and I will try my best to update as soon as possible!!

REVIEW!!!


	4. The Same Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Pairings: Tōshirō Hitsugaya x Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Summary: Why from the entire person in earth she, Karin Kurosaki, stuck in this difficult situation…

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 3

The Same Girl

Her nickname was all he knew. It has been fifteen years since he last time met her. All he could remember about her is her black hair, those perfect pink lips that curve a small smile and her tears.

Anyway, back to the current situation. Most of the guests have already left for home. Now here he is standing alone with his unconscious wife. Well, what should he do with her? Should he wake her up with a shower of cold water or carry this _heavy_ looking woman back to their new house?

Obviously, Tōshirō always pick the most effortless way. Without any second thought, he picks up the nearest vase that he can find inside the church and eagerly run to the nearest pipe to fill up the vase with cold water. The very next moment you can see a now-awake (not to mention fuming) Karin with her beautiful black hair now dripping with cold water shouting at Tōshirō.

Karin opens her gorgeous dark blue eyes slowly. The first thing she saw when she open her eyes is a handsome feature that holds a devilish smirk and his white hair before… SPLASH! It takes her less than a second to register what had just happening. Urgh! Now, she can remember why she hated him three year ago, it had started with that painful day….

_Flashback_.

_Karakura Park (4 p.m)_

_Three years ago……_

_For twelve years Karin never fail to sit and wait at the same spot near Karakura Park. She will sit and wait there from 4 o'clock; only to come back home for dinner when her sister calls her. As soon as she finishes up her food, she will run back at the same spot and wait. _

_That day, she sits there and waited just like usual. She is still waiting for someone since twelve year ago. Today, 1 June is exactly the same day she had met him twelve years ago. Just a few month before he left her all alone. A single tear drop on her cheek without her realization. _

"_Why didn't I tell him sooner?" she asks herself._

"_Carrying over something that had already past is quite worthless, if you ask me" said a strange yet familiar voice. _

_She slowly raises her face and look up. The first thing she sees is a familiar sea green eye. But these eyes held no emotion, quit opposite those that had sunk in her memory land. How had these same pair of eyes changed so much in just over twelve years? How? Is the world merely being cruel to you? With a huge effort, she manages to choke out a single name between her tears._

"_Shiro?" _

"_I'm sorry; I suppose you have confuse me with someone else." He said unemotionally._

_She blushes. What she had been thinking. Of course this is definitely stranger not Shiro-Chan, the same Shiro-Chan she knew twelve years ago won't look so…so empty. She forced herself to smile at the stranger. _

"_You know what you can stop yourself from forcing a smile out of you. It makes you look ugly, actually"_

_What? He is a serious jerk! She is just trying to be friendly with him and without she realizing, she's no longer crying. Angrily, she gets on her feet and started making her way home. However, she was stopped by the stranger. He asked for her name._

"_Karin Kurosaki. That is my name and may I know yours sir?"_

"_Tōshirō Hitsugaya__" he said shortly. He took a deep breath before ask her one strange question._

"_Do you know anyone here name Rin? She lived here twelve year ago." _

_And he was answered with a short no from Karin. True to be said, she was quite surprised how this stranger knew her nickname._

Note: Sorry for the late up date. My computer was attack by virus. Therefore, I have to redo my chapter 4. Again, sorry for the late update!

Thank you, Deena for helping me to check on my grammar and spelling errors. Anyway, thanks for everyone who had reviewed my story. Thank You!! And of course feel free tell me any suggestion or comments. Please review and I will try my best to update as soon as possible!!

REVIEW!!


	5. To Tie a Necktie

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Pairings: Tōshirō Hitsugaya x Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Summary: Why from the entire person in earth she, Karin Kurosaki, stuck in this difficult situation…

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 4

To Tie a Necktie

_Hitsugaya Residence Karakura Town- Jun 18_

"Oi, wake up woman!" said Tōshirō, looking irritated. It is already 9 am and his so-call wife is not even awake yet! She's definitely worst than his personal assistant Matsumoto! Gently, he tries to poke her side in order to wake her up. The last time he nudged her side not-so-gently, his face had met with her fists. And God, his swollen face took three days to heal completely!

"What do you want now?" "I'm trying to sleep here!"

It had already been almost three week since their wedding day and not even a single day had passed without a single argument. Well of course they did sleep together, but come on; isn't it just their duty to give an heir to inherit Hitsugaya family business like they always remind themselves, '_nothing more, nothing less_.

"Well, I can't get this stupid tie right, so can you _'please'_ help me with it?" "And, while you're on that, hurry up will ya!" ordered Tōshirō.

'Aargh!What does he think I am? His personal maid?' thought Karin.

"What about the book that I bought you last Tuesday, about how to tie a necktie? Heck, I even bought a video about that. Have you like even read it or watch the video, dummy?" ask Karin while giving -_you better give me a good explanation or you will __**probably**__ lose your head during your sleep_- look

Of course a _probably_ for Karin Hitsugaya means 99.99 for sure she will do it.

"Do you honestly think that I even have any spare time to read or even watch the video, woman?"

'Well that's a good one I think.' though Karin. 'Wait a minute, what did he just call me?'

"Hello? My name is Karin, not woman, you dummy! Fine, just give me your dumb tie!"

Tōshirō handed his tie happily. He knew it would end up like this. After all, when is his prediction ever faulty?. He knew his personal maid will make it just right. Life is good.

"Right, dummy, look here. First this wide end of the tie should be on your right side and the other end should be on your left side."

"Any questions?"

'_Silence…'_

Karin fell herself twitch. 'Oh you just wait Hitsugaya, and I will make sure you'll be living in hell for this whole week' and with that she happily started working out her brilliant plan in her mind while explaining how to tie a necktie to Tōshirō.

_After five minutes full of shouting and _argument_………_

"There you go. Any questions, dummy?"

_Flashback_…

_Fifteen years ago……_

"_There you go. Any questions dummy?"_

"_I got a name and it's not dummy"_

"_What should I call you then? You never tell me your name anyway!" _

"_You can call me Hitsugaya."_

"_Then stop calling me, girl!"_

"_What your name anyway?" ask_ _Tōshirō unconcerned. It's not that important to know a name. Name it just a label to address them better._

"_Call me Rin" _

_End Flashback_.

"Hello!! Anyone here?!" shouted Karin while waving her hand frantically in front Tōshirō.

"Tōshirō"

"Huh?" ask Karin confused. What's up with her dear husband, suddenly telling her his name! As if she didn't know. But she was forced to remember that arrogant name! Huh!

"My name is Tōshirō, not dummy" it hurts so much to hear that 'dummy' word cause that word jogged his memory to a particular black haired girl, from memory lane.

"Why should I call you using your name, when you don't even call ME using MY name?"

"Ok, fine…What about this, I will call you Kurosaki and you will call me Hitsugaya?"

"No, it's your family name!" "And now I am now no longer a Kurosaki" she add with much softer voice.

Note: I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling errors. Anyway, thanks for everyone who had reviewed my story. Thank You!!

Sorry for this short chapter! (Bow) Feel free to correct my grammar and spelling errors and of course suggestion / comments is welcome. Please review and I will try my best to update as soon as possible!!

REVIEW!!


	6. Baby Carriage and Credit Card

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Pairings: Tōshirō Hitsugaya x Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Summary: Why from the entire person in earth she, Karin Kurosaki, stuck in this difficult situation…

* * *

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 5

Baby Carriage and Credit Card

_Hitsugaya Residence Karakura Town (2.30 a.m.)- July 12_

_Inside Karin Dream_

"_NO!" "Please stop chasing me! I beg you!" shout Karin in her dream. _

_She keep on running as fast as her leg can carry her. God, why the is baby carriage keep on chasing her? She didn't any wrong! She dared herself to turn her head to look back. Thank God! The baby carriage had stopped chasing her. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm her- self before something caught her attention. 'Wait a minute! What was that?' ask Karin to herself. God that was…_

"_Ahhhh! No stop chasing me!!" _

_Now the baby carriage's no longer chasing her alone! The baby carriage had also brought along…What? Baby crib?, baby walker?, and nappies?. There's a lot of them, mind you._

"No, please stop!" mutter Karin in her sleep.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Karin.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya jerked awake and found his wife mumbling something in her sleep. From her face he knew she must be having a nightmare right now. That sure brought the grin on Tōshirō's face. He always enjoy everything that will make his wife's life miserable. He stop grinning immediately when he heard his wife sobbing in her sleep. Feeling pity for his wife, he shook his wife awake and he was greeted with Karin sobbing in his arm. Before he can open his mouth to ask, Karin had already start explaining her nightmare between her sobs.

"You won't believe it the baby carriage kept on chasing me! _-Hiccup-_ Gosh, I don't know why?

_-Hiccup- _I did nothing…" she stop in her middle of her explanation when she fell Tōshirō start to quiver. Soon a chuckle escape from his voice box. She felt herself twitch. How dare he make fun of her!

Soon after that, Tōshirō found himself being push out from their bedroom with his pillow and blanket been throw out.

"You will sleep on the couch tonight!_ -Hiccup-_ How dare you!_ -Hiccup-_ I'm trying to explain my

_-Hiccup-_ nightmare here and you are making fun of me!" Shout Karin before slamming their bedroom door right in front his face.

"Karin, open the door!! I did nothing wrong! I did not make fun of you! You know I wouldn't dare to do that!" shout Tōshirō while banging the door with his fist. Well, that quite true, who the hell is insane enough to make fun of Karin Hitsugaya?

"No!_ -Hiccup-_ I won't change my_-Hiccup-_ mind.You will sleep on the couch tonight!"

Shoulder slumped, he pick up his pillow and blanket. He stop when he heard the door being open slowly. He stood up straight.

"I'm sorry._ -Hiccup-_ I know I been over reacting but..." she stopped when Tōshirō ran pass her and made his way to the bed without being invited. Again, Karin felt herself starting to twitch. She turned her head slowly.

"When did I EVER gave you the permission to enter our bedroom?"

"……."

_What the hell! Is he already asleep?_

Karin nudged her husband awake.

"Oh, right Tōshirō I forgot to tell you that I just bought a badminton racket_–with Lee Chong Wei free autograph Kyaa! I get the opportunity to take a picture with him! – _Anyway, That cost me nearly six thousand dolars. Oh, and I use your credit card to bought that racket"

"……."

"What!" yell Tōshirō now fully awake.

* * *

Note: Thank you, Deena for checking my grammar and spelling mistake. (I'm sure there ton of it!) Thanks for everyone who had reviewed my story. Thank You!! Please review and I will try my best to update as soon as possible!!


	7. Back to Where You Belongs

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Pairings: Tōshirō Hitsugaya x Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Summary: Why from the entire person in earth she, Karin Kurosaki, stuck in this difficult situation…

Accidentally in Love

Chapter 6

Back to Where You Belongs

_Hitsugaya Residence Karakura Town (10.30 a.m.)- September 19_

Karin hummed softly. She was in a very good mood; her little sister will be coming for a visit today. She stopped humming when she heard the door bell. She quickly rushed to open the door. Then, she closed back the door.

"Since when did I start to daydream?" she asked herself

"Because, there's no way Sousuke-san will be standing in front of my house;"

She took in few deep breaths before she rushed back to open the door. There stoodSousuke-san standing in front of her door step, smiling. She walked towards Sasuke and pinched him on his left arm. Sasuke let out a yelp. Yep! She was not daydreaming.

"Err… do come in Sousuke-san." She asked him shyly.

"Please, have a seat,"

"So, Sousuke-san why did you suddenly decide to visit me today? After so many years, did meet?" asked Karin bluntly.

_Silence…_

"I want you back. Back to where you belong." PleadedSousuke softly.

Karin sat there astonished. He as the one who pushed her aside, and now he wants her back? What is she to him? Something that can be thrown away and picked up when he wants it back? No, she won't go back to him; besides, her heart already had its owner. She knows it very well. She can't run away from him. Her heart will always find its way back. Back to him.

"No! I _won't _goback to you! What am I to you?! A rubbish or what? Something that can be throw away and picked up when you want it back? " she yelled out.

She stood up to her full height. Her wedding ring glinted as she raised up her hand to push her hair away from blocking her view. Sasuke seemed to notice her wedding ring.

He said to her sadly. "So what I hear is true. You, Karin Kurosaki, is married to Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the heir of Hitsugaya Cooperation."

He stopped before asking a question that would make Karin stir up "Can he give you happiness, Karin? Can he give your child happiness? Maybe not now, but one day you will have your own child. Please think about that." He stood up.

"I will always love you, Karin," he said faintly before heading towards the front door. The door closed with a soft 'click'.

Silence filled the whole house. Karin Hitsugaya took another deep breath. And, without noticing it, a single tear roll down her cheek... She couldn't take it anymore. She has already fallen in love. Accidentally in love. With Tōshirō Hitsugaya. And she hated that feeling. But she couldn't deny it any longer.

Without Karin knowing it, Tōshirō Hitsugaya was there, leaning against the wall beside the living room, listening to the whole conversation. And, he felt his heart cracked slowly when he sew her tea drop falling silently.

"I'm sorry, Karin. Just give me some time. To learn how to love you" he mumbled under his breath

Note: I'm sorry for this late update. Anyway, thanks for everyone who had reviewed my story. Thank You

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. A sorry note

A sorry note.

I am sorry I cannot continue my Accidentally in Love. My tumbdrive broke down and I don't have any backup with me. I am so sorry about that. Now I am planning to write a new story to replace my Accidentally in Love.

So stroll down to read the full summary.

~*~ Caught ~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

Full Summary:

Karin Kurosaki had vows to catch her sister murderer. However, been admitted in the hospital for a wound from Mr. Murderer after she caught him is defiantly not in her plan. Eight days in the hospital is a real hell when she finally realized that she slowly falling in love with her doctor, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Dr. Toshiro Hitsugaya a rich, famous and good-looking man in his early thirty. Behind his fame, he had one and the only thing he ever wished for. When he meets one of his patients Miss Kurosaki, he knew he had found what he really wanted. A woman that could love him for what he really is, not for his look or his bank balance.


End file.
